


Poker

by WolfaMoon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Nudity, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off with a simple question.<br/>“Hey Raymond, up for a game of poker?” Came from the cold criminals lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker

Poker  
By Wolfa Moon

*POKER *

It started off with a simple question.  
“Hey Raymond, up for a game of poker?” Came from the cold criminals lips. Raymond smiling gathering anything goes with the criminals when playing card. 

*POKER *

Sara came upon them at the table. Mick down to his birthday suit. Leonard down to a shirt. Yet surprising when Ray is still fully clothed. He can see the question there.  
“I lost my shoes.”  
“So you’ve been winning?” She shakes her head in misbelief.  
“Yes,” Snart drawls out. “It is a real shocker. I’m even counting cards and still losing.” Ray has to smile wider at the known comment. She walks around the table looking at Leonard’s cards then moving behind Ray. She looks over to Leonard shaking her head. Slamming his hand down.  
“How are you doing this?” Leonard asks removing his shirt.  
“Oh, dear god.” Rip comes in to the room to see two naked criminals, a smiling assassin, and an equally smiling shoe less billionaire. “Will you please put on your cloths?" Leonard stands up.  
“Sorry Rip, I can’t. Raymond, here has my cloths.”  
“Mr. Palmer, can you please return their cloths?”  
“But I won them.” Answering him innocently.   
“Don’t worry Rip.” Mick spoke standing too. “Let pretty boy keep them. He can return them later. It’s so freeing!” Mick walks proudly out of the room followed by a loud Jackson yelling.  
“What the hell!?!” Moving quickly into the room to go. “What the?” And cover his eyes.  
“Not enjoying the view, kid?” Snart remarks.  
“Why aren’t you guys wearing cloths?”  
“Ray won their cloths.” Sara remarks.   
“How did you win their cloths?” Jax lowers his arm a little.  
“Poker.” Ray smiles. Leonard moves to clap Jax on the shoulder. He tries to shrug the naked man off.  
“Yes, and I look forward to a rematch.” Leonard leaves the room. Rip, Sara and Jax look at Palmer.  
“How did you beat them?” Sara asks again. Ray reaches down to start folding his winnings. Smiling he looks at them. All intrigued about what has transpired.  
“Well, I use to play against billionaires across the world. We have nothing to lost but a lot to gain.”  
“Like that island in the Mediterranean.” Rip informs.  
“We had to wager something we loved. It spices up the bet.”  
“What is the best thing you won at this game?” Jax asks.  
“Respect.” Palmer picks up the cloths. Sara smiles at him as he exits the room. 

*POKER*


End file.
